


The Dark Couch

by Hermster, orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermster/pseuds/Hermster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amycus gets to let off some stress on this couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Couch

The dark couch creaked as Amycus Carrow basically threw himself on it. The Slytherin growled, burying his face inside the leather seat. His mood was sour, and he let anyone see that as he pouted like a mere child, shirtless and making sure his dirty boots touched the couch.

Hearing the couch sink with such force, Heather's lips curled into a coy smile, closing the book in her hands, tossing it aside and getting up. She sauntered over to the couch and sat daintily on it, just by the other's head. "Is itty bitty Amy in a bad mood?~"

His ears perked up at his nickname, causing him to look up at the blonde before him. He scoffed, "Ain't any of ya business, Heath." He growled out his own nickname for her. He moved his head into her lap, moving further into the couch. "Why are you even up? A student like you should be in bed." He had scrunched up his nose, tongue sticking out slightly as he ended his sentence.

She reached down and poked his tongue as it was exposed. "Reading a little. When I heard you come in, I wanted to come over and revel in your misery. That's what friends are for, after all!"

He nipped at her fingers. "Friends. My sister absolutely bloody hates ya." A smirk grew on his face, dark eyes lighting up, "That's why I like you."

"Aww, my still beating heart almost pulsed in joy." She chuckled lowly, running her fingers along his jaw, over his eye lids, brushing his cheek bones, and just generally moving slowly over his skin. "Your sister is bloody wretched and is just mad she'll never be as good as me." She purred smugly.

He snickered, enjoying the new found attention. "She likes envy. She can't function without it." He moved his arms, one wrapping around to her lower back and bringing her closer while the other pressed into her stomach, trailing upwards, stopping as his fingertips touched the one of the two mounds on her chest.

"My, you're awfully handsy without permission. Bad Amy. Bad boys get punished." She reached up and pinned the hand on her chest to the couch. She moved from under him and ran her fingers along the expanse of his pinned arm.

"So you can play with me, but I can't play with you?" He scoffed, narrowing his eyes as her fingers traced over his arm. "You're a tease."

"That's what I do best, Amy. I tease. Biggest cock tease in Hogwarts. You think I let you boys just have your fun? Oh no." She slid to sit in his lap. "I don't let you boys do anything. It's more fun that way."

"I'm a friend, though." He could feel her above him, causing him to shift his hips up, grinding against her. "I bet ya just been seeing boys when ya need a man. Like me."

She purred at the grinding, pressing against him. "You're just a little boy, Amy. Nothing you could do more than these boys. See, I don't need a quick rut to get off. I need to be so overwhelmed, I lose all thought completely. I want to feel like I'm being suffocated. I essentially need to feel like I'm hated and you're taking it out on me."

"Fine." He growled up, moving quickly to sit up. He pushed her, pinning his hand on her back, pushing her front into the couch. "You know, Heath, I've been wantin' to try this kinda thing with you for a long time." He snickered, his free hand slapping down on her bum, roughly rubbing at the fabric that blocked her skin. "You know how frustratin' it is when ya wanna fuck someone into oblivion and she's the biggest cocktease?"

Heather let out a breathless, excited giggle as her chest and face dug into the couch, lifting her hips and pressing back into the hand. She gave a small shake of her hips and purred. "No idea~"

His fingers moved between her legs, finding her clothed center as he dug his fingers over that area, his teeth biting down and pulling at the cloth, managing to pull it away. He tore her skirt, carelessly tossing it before before his hand resumed what it was doing, teeth now biting into flesh as his other hand clawed at the plump skin, trying to make her bleed.

Heather dug her fingers into the couch and hissed quietly at the bites and scratch marks, whining softly when blood from some of the scratches ran along your skin. "Mmm, watch your teeth, dog."

He growled out, moving to be on top of her, one hand holding him up while the other moved under her panties, finding her clit. He bit into her shoulder, bucking into her harshly as his fingers assaulted her most sensitive area.

Sucking in a harsh breath, she buried her face into the cushions as she moaned loudly, grinding against his fingers and trembling as the clit was abused in the best of ways. She bit her bottom lip hard and started panting heavily.

"I want you to fucking cum." He growled in her ear, hand still keeping its tempo, "You know how long I've wanted to see you like this? Fucking make you moan and tremble?" He licked his lips, his pants sliding a bit as he rocked his hips with her. "You're a bitch and I fucking love it. I don't even have my dick in you, but I swear to every fucking god that I will make you cum."

Slowly, she turned her head a little to look back at him, eyes dark with lust, before she smirked, voice shaky. "Like you could d-do anything with that twig y.. you call a dick."

He laughed, hand never leaving her, "Ya wanna take it? Fine." He used his free hand to pull his pants down, quickly before his hand resumed holding him up. He smirked at her, pushing his dick into her wet entrance, his fingers still making work of her clit. He started to thrust into her, hissing, "How about that? Ya fucking like that? I bet I'll get ya to cum all over my dick, ya fucking bitch."

Her fingers twitched uselessly into the pillows body a huge mass of nerves and pleasure as she tightened and squeezed around him, breathing hard and trembling, thighs shaking as she pressed back against the thrusts weakly.

His movements became more rapid, panting like an animal above her. He bit her shoulder and nipped her back, moving faster and faster against her. 

Heather tightened and trembled around him, breathing hard and clawing at the couch enough to tear the fabric. It wasn't long before she clamped down around him and gave a choked cry, covering her mouth tightly.

He felt her squeeze around him and he gave a loud, "FUCK", both hands now gripping the couch as she did before he thrusted harder and harder, finally feeling himself release, weakly slowing his movements before he pulled out of her, laying his back to the couch.

Breathing heavily, the Slytherin girl slowly came down from her high, sitting up with a groan and stretching, cum leaking out of her and trailing down her thighs, which weren't trembling as hard anymore.

He opened one eye, glancing over at her. His first thought was how the couch was a mess, but fuck it. Someone else will clean it. Amycus closed his eye again, saying, "Satisfied?"

Chuckling, she grabbed her wand and muttered a few spells to clean herself and the couch, as well as mending her clothes. "It was adequate."

He scoffed, moving his hand over his eyes, stretching out. "Course it was, Heath."

She crawled over on top of the other and laid again him. "I can't wait to rub this in your sister's face."

He let out a laugh, just imagining his own sister's disgust by it. "Tell me when ya do, I wanna see her face." 

"Why don't we make out right before she gets to the common room, then tell her. She'll flip her lid!"

He snickered. "Deal."


End file.
